Soledad para dos
by CarmeladeSanRosendo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jack Frost hubiera aceptado la indecorosa propuesta de Pitch Black de unirse a él y su cruzada? ¿Qué hubiera quedado para ambos, sino una sensación de arrepentimiento y fracaso? [BlackIce/PitchJack - "T" por el angst]
1. Prólogo

Una condena sería la palabra perfecta para describir la victoria del mal sobre el bien, porque una vez que ya no existe el bien… ¿qué queda para el mal, sino un mundo distante que lo repele, que lo detesta, que lo evita a toda costa? Es por esto que el mal es la fuente de la verdadera soledad, la causa de que nadie le tienda la mano ni siquiera para llevarlo hasta el mismo infierno. Sin el bien, el mal no tiene ni siquiera una motivación, puesto que su odio carece de sentido. No se puede odiar algo inexistente, mucho menos a algo muerto. El bien y el mal son personas, son todas las personas, todos los humanos tienen un poquito de bien y un poquito de mal. Sin embargo, una vez que estos seres vivos pierden su humanidad pueden formar parte de un solo elemento, muy raramente de ambos.

Esta es la historia del mal, Pitch Black, y del inhumano más humano, Jack Frost.

De cómo el mal le dio una oportunidad de volverse a él, y de cómo el inhumano más humano la aceptó.

De cómo ambos se condenaron mutuamente al aceptar un trato diabólico.


	2. Nieve sucia

El mundo se había vuelto más gris y aburrido que nunca. Los niños ya no celebraban navidad, desconocían la pascua de resurrección y eran ajenos al personaje que antes llamaban hada de los dientes. Ni siquiera hablar de Sandman, porque, ¿quién era ese? Ya habían pasado años desde que desaparecieron para siempre sin dejar rastro, de un año para otro las fiestas habían muerto.

Lo que nosotros, los simples mortales, no sabíamos, era que las fiestas habían muerto porque también lo habían hecho sus guardianes.

Sandman fue el primero en caer, una vez que Pitch lo borró del globo y pudo crear un reino de pesadillas dentro de la mente de cada niño en el mundo el resto fue relativamente sencillo de eliminar (aunque no fue rápido, de hecho, fue mucho más lento de lo que él hubiera deseado). El único al que le dio una oportunidad de permanecer con vida y a la vez le entregó el honor de mantenerse a su lado, fue a Jack Frost, porque en esa época fue tan iluso como para creer que eran similares. Es que sufría del cáncer invisible de la soledad, que con su velo disfraza la realidad y nos hace ver elementos que nunca existieron en realidad. Para él, Jack era un niño, ignoraba por completo los siglos de edad que poseía en verdad. Hasta el día de hoy lo sigue viendo como un impulsivo jovencito, pese a que la verdad no podía ser más diferente.

Allí estaba Frost, sentado en la orilla de un edificio, observando a un niño pequeño jugar con su nieve. Su mirada carecía de la chispa divertida de antaño, esa que lo invitaba a causar travesuras y unirse a los juegos de los pequeños. Ahora solo se limitaba a ver a esos humanos en miniatura hacer muñecos con nieve sucia de hace días.

"Frost." Lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. "¡Frost!" Nuevamente nada. Esta vez le acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria. "¡FROST!" Esta vez sí logró que reaccionara. Jack se levantó de golpe y una ráfaga de viento gélido cruzó el aire, cortándolo como un cuchillo. Llevaba su cayado en la mano. Le dedicó una mirada tan breve como su suspiro y cubrió su cabello blanco con la capucha de su polerón.

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado." Su voz sonaba tan neutra que llegaba a perturbar.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Jugando ser un guardián?" Nuevamente se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo, con los ojos chispeantes de indignación. Pitch estaba logrando lo que quería. "Eres tan real para ese niño como yo lo soy para él. Acéptalo, y verás que lentamente deja de doler."

"¿Aceptarlo? ¿Cómo esperas que lo acepte si lo único que quise alguna vez en mi vida fue poder jugar con alguien y que me llamara por mi nombre, que no me confundiera con el viento, o con una nevada que salió de la nada?" Jack mantuvo una mirada desafiante mientras que le recriminaba a Pitch lo que le había hecho. "Tú fuiste el que me condenó a vivir así. Si los guardianes…"

"Los guardianes están muertos. Y tú mataste a uno de ellos…"

"¡Mentira!"

"Aún si pudieran volver a la vida, nunca te perdonarían por lo que les hiciste. Eres un traidor, Jack, nunca fuiste un verdadero guardián…" La mano de Pitch se cerró alrededor de su brazo, ciñéndolo como si fuera una tenaza. "Ahora o tienes a nadie, excepto a mí."

Esas últimas frases fueron el detonante que hizo que algo dentro de su cabeza se rompiera, que se liberara de su amodorramiento. Levantó los pies del suelo y saltó hacia el edificio más cercano, arrastrando a Black consigo por los cielos. Cuando aterrizó, el cuerpo de su acompañante rebotó por el techo, desplazándose dos metros más allá de su posición original. Jack se quitó la capucha, y un verdadero tornado se estaba desarrollando mientras que ellos discutían en el ojo de este. Era momento de aclarar algo.

"¡Tienes razón, yo nunca fui un guardián! ¡Pero eran mis amigos, y si tú nunca hubieras aparecido, seguirían con vida! ¡Si nos hubieras pedido ayuda en lugar de atacarnos, yo te la habría dado, porque sé incluso mejor que tú lo que es que nadie crea en ti! ¡Tú fuiste el que nos causó esto!" De repente, el tornado amainó. El lugar donde se encontraban estaba prácticamente destruido, pero, en los ojos de Jack, aún se notaba la furia que había sentido. Se acercó a Pitch, que se encontraba amedrentado en el suelo, pero que trataba de ocultar el dolor que le producía su situación con una falsa mirada altanera de orgullo. No podía dejar que Jack Frost lo mirase en menos ahora, aunque llevase haciéndolo durante meses y años. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse besado. Entonces, los labios del más joven se movieron y dejaron caer una bomba.

"Por lo menos yo sí tuve una razón para ser feliz."

"…"

"Eres miserable."

Jack se esfumó, llevándose la tormenta consigo. Pitch, abatido, se quedó tirado en el suelo unos minutos más antes de levantarse, pensando en que si no fuera porque lo último que le quedaba en su miserable (porque sí, era miserable) existencia era, de hecho, ese pequeño rebelde de pelo color escarcha y ojos azules, llevaría ya mucho tiempo fallecido junto al resto de los guardianes. Pero Jack era su amigo, su enemigo, su ser amado y su criatura odiada. Era, literalmente, todo cuanto poseía, todo por lo cual tenía que seguir existiendo. Y aún no saber cómo denominar esa sensación lo traía mal desde hace bastante tiempo. Antes de retirarse a descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, se acercó al pequeño que Frost estaba observando antes de empezar su numerito dramático. Aún estaba haciendo ese muñeco de nieve maltrecha.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Pitch pateó la nieve y el muñeco se derrumbó.

Se alejó del pequeño humano llorón, asqueado.

Como si le costara tanto hacer otro con un poco de nieve más limpia.


	3. Dulces pesadillas

Tras haber pasado años sin tener más compaña que ellos mismo y un montón de simples humanos que no podían sentir su presencia, el aburrimiento y la rutina eventualmente los llevaron a adoptar algunas de sus costumbres. Una de ellas fue el dormir por el mero placer de no tener que verse las caras, de tener el poder de crear una realidad alterna en la cual cada uno de ellos era feliz. El problema radicaba en que, para alcanzar esa utopía dentro de su cabeza, Jack necesitaba estar más cerca de Pitch que nunca. Él era el único que no veía sus sueños transformados en pesadillas… tal vez, porque nunca supo lo que es sufrir una. Para él, quizá se trataba de un sueño más, y esto lo hacía inmune a sus hijos, aquellas bestias arenosas que, sin el permiso de nadie, irrumpían en la habitación a altas horas de la noche y envenenaban las fantasías más dulces de los pequeños, de los grandes y también de Frost, obligándole a recrear noche tras noche las desilusiones y la decepción que provocó a sus amigos. Era eso, o reposar suavemente al lado de un asesino y mentiroso. La segunda opción era la mejor.

Cuando Pitch entró en la vieja casa abandonada (pero bien cuidada) que utilizaban como morada, camuflándose como una de las tantas sombras que inundaban la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue deslizarse por el espejo, donde pudo apreciar al joven guardián (no, esa no era la palabra correcta) tendido sobre la cama mohosa y chirriante, dándole la espalda. Probablemente ya sabía que no se encontraba solo y que, desde la seguridad de la oscuridad, estaba siendo observado, porque se movió un poco. La sombra que parecía tener vida propia se movió velozmente para así alcanzar el borde de la cama, y tomar una forma humana de piel grisácea y ojos dorados, aunque apagados.

"Pitch." Masculló. Se notaba que el enfado aún no se le pasaba, y que probablemente no se le pasaría nunca. Al menos no por completo.

"Frost." El aludido se sentó sobre el colchón cubierto por una sábana medio deshecha por la humedad, y acarició su brazo a modo de burla, como siempre. "¿Problemas para dormir? Qué lamentable."

Jack tenía la vista fija en unos cuadros, también cubiertos de moho, que adornaban el cuarto. La antigua cama, la lamparilla sobre el velador de una madera ya irreconocible por el paso del tiempo y un tocador en cuyo espejo quebrado Pitch había detectado a su compañero, todo era de bronce. Los marcos de los retratos de una familia grande y soberbia en blanco y negro que tanto absorbían a Jack también parecían estar hechos de dicho metal. Una araña cuyos cristales se habían perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, no les proporcionaba la más mínima iluminación, puesto que llevaba muchos años rota y oxidada. El papel maltratado se caía a pedazos de la pared, y la alfombra despedía un aroma desagradable. Y, pese a todo, habían decidido quedarse. Se habían quedado porque Jack creía que no se merecían algo mejor, y Pitch recordaba su antigua guarida, donde había mantenido cautivas a las hadas y guardado los tan preciados dientes de leche. Nunca halló los suyos, pero sí los de cierto guardián irreverente de pelo blanco…

"Bueno, no soy el único en esa situación. La he pasado peor." Aún no había perdido esa chispa de ingenio y picardía que hacía brillar sus ojos y los llenaba de vida. Aún no.

"No, no eres el único, pero eres definitivamente el que más la sufre."

Hizo caso omiso de su comentario. "¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido a la familia anterior? No recuerdo haber visto a esa niña jugar a arrojar bolas de nieve, o haberla visto en ninguna parte, en realidad." Pitch levantó la cabeza y observó a la chiquilla de unos diez años, de ojos tristones y vestido _vintage_ que en esa época estaba de moda. "Y recuerdo a todos los niños."

"¿Acaso importa?" El tono seco de su voz indicaba que a él definitivamente no. Aunque, por el mero retrato, se notaba que ya era quejada por suficientes pesadillas en la vida real. Tal vez falleció joven.

"Con esa actitud los niños nunca van a creer en ti."

"…Se ve enfermiza..."

"Gracias, señor obvio."

"…Y apenada… tan frágil…"

"No estás ayudando."

"Seguro su madre no la dejaba salir porque sabía que moriría afuera."

"Parece… un hada moribunda."

"¡Tan solo cállate de una vez!"

Pitch fingió sorpresa. "Creí que estábamos teniendo una conversación."

"No me interesan tus rollos deprimentes, puede que… puede que ya no recuerde a todos los niños." Jack escrutó aún más profundo en los rulos bien penados y la mirada distraída de la jodida niña. "Simplemente me olvidé de ella. No parece un hada moribunda, las hadas son más fuertes que eso."

"Ah, ya entiendo, ahora habla la voz de la experiencia."

"…"

Hadas fuertes e inteligentes que protegen a niños dulces e inocentes. Al final, lo único que distraía a Jack de su pesadumbre eran los mismos niños que, según él, había traicionado al aceptar la mano de Pitch y dejarse atraer por las sombras que acariciaban sus pies. Puede que no entendiera que era ese mismo cariño hacia los jóvenes, esas ganas de protegerlos y verlos felices, lo que lo hacía un guardián (al menos en regla), pero probablemente lo tenía más que claro. Probablemente por eso sufría tanto. Pitch encontraba eso ridículo, aunque le intrigaba saber por qué había aceptado esas mismas sombras que le acariciaban los pies a subir por su cuerpo y meterse en su cabeza, tomar control de sus manos y acabar con su voluntad, y lo llevaran a aceptar un trato con él. Por supuesto, todo esto ocurrió en un sentido metafórico. Todo hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si tan solo hubiera movido un par de engranajes dentro de su cerebro en sentido contrario con sus dedos largos, oscuros y delgados para que Frost se lanzara a sus brazos. Al final, seguía siendo un rebelde… solo que ahora era un rebelde quebrado. Y cansado.

"Frost."

"Qué."

"Duerme."


	4. Odio

Al final, no pudo dormir. No le apeteció dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tan oscura y tan solitaria, con sus carteles apagados y la infancia perdida de los niños, así como tampoco le apetecía más pasar la noche quejándose en silencio de aquella horrible soledad para dos que aquejaba a Pitch y a él. Antes, cuando aún habían guardianes y las noches eran brillantes, solía salir y esperar a que todos empezaran a soñar para poder jugar con la arena de Meme, agarrándola entre sus dedos, saltando para alcanzarla, siempre le había gustado la curiosa textura que poseía, como si estuviera hecha de todas las cosas buenas y brillantes que existiesen en el mundo… Jack se dio cuenta de que últimamente había estado pensando mucho más en él y en los otros guardianes que antes, casi tanto como cuando todo esto empezó. Recordaba con nostalgia el pánico que sintió cuando Norte le dio el rollo de ser uno de ellos, las responsabilidades, sus miedos, los miedos, el miedo, el miedo, el miedo, el…

Las pesadillas.

El miedo.

Pitch Black.

Pitch Black reposando tranquilamente a su lado.

Una nueva Edad Oscura.

No, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en algo más, y eligió su respiración. El aire tibio de la noche citadina no llegaba a penetrar en su morada, sino que prácticamente se congelaba al entrar y casi podía sentir los pedacitos minúsculos de hielo que se le filtraban por los orificios de la nariz y le rasguñaban la pared mucosa de la misma, y el vaho que soltaba con cada suspiro monótono y repetido era blanquecino, como una fina capa de humo exhalada por la más pequeña y delicada chimenea de los hogares invernales del mundo. Se dio media vuelta para poder observar el demacrado (¿siempre había lucido así, o es que se sentía agotado de sus constantes peleas?) rostro de su compañero iluminado a la luz de la luna que penetraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Se mostraba apacible en su sueño, pese a todo. Del pequeño hueco que se formaba entre sus labios delgados también se escapaba ese pequeño aliento gélido que moría tras unos centímetros de travesía y se fusionaba con el resto del aire de la habitación. Jack cerró los ojos por un microsegundo, y, en ese parpadeo, le pareció ver la cara sonrojada e infantil de un durmiente Jimmy en lugar del horrible (aunque fascinante) rostro del que en otra época, su época, había sido el maestro de las pesadillas. Sabía que apenas abriese los ojos de nuevo, volvería a la realidad, y como nada podría ser peor que eso…

Tomó la mano de Pitch entre las suyas y las acercó a su pecho. Puede que se sientan como garras gélidas y crueles, pero eso es solo si despierta. Si se queda dormido ahora mismo, en su mente estará con Jimmy, vivo y alegre, y con el Hada de los Dientes, Norte, Meme, Conejo… todos aquellos que extrañaba y que pudo haber llamado sus amigos si no los hubiera traicionado yéndose con…

Pitch.

Una fina capa, un cierto aire somnoliento, cubría sus ojos dorados, que, a la fantasmagórica luz de la luna, adquirían una inquietante belleza paranormal incluso dentro de los sobrenaturales parámetros de normalidad de los guardianes. Unos ojos que habían visto una muerte tras otra, y que se habían reído del sufrimiento ajeno y disfrutado del engaño hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tan jodido como el mismo Jack, el último guardián que quedaba en el mundo, porque si habían más, no se habían pronunciado ni llamado a una revolución... los guardianes en regla se habían ido, el resto de las festividades simplemente habían desaparecido. Muy amedrentados como para salir aún, suponían ambos.

Cuando Jack intentó retirar su mano, notó que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Pitch, y él no lo iba a dejar ir fácilmente. Por un momento una sensación fría de pánico absoluto le subió por la espalda, dando la impresión de que el maltrecho cuarto estuviese en verdad congelado, pero, como no pasaba nada, ese miedo irracional se fue casi tan rápido como llegó. Después de todo, si Pitch hubiese querido dañarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que simplemente quería tomarle la mano. Por un segundo la idea le pareció repugnante e ilógica, aunque, ¿no había sido él mismo, Jack Frost, quien había empezado con eso? Con la verdad aceptada, volvió a relajarse por completo y la misteriosa y violenta brisa que había provocado sin poder controlarse se detuvo y la calma volvió a gobernar el lugar como siempre lo había hecho. Unos segundos más tarde, Jack notó por primera vez que las manos de Pitch eran tibias, suaves, y que no sudaban. Manos perfectas y grises en una noche imperfecta y gris. Las estrechó más fuerte, y le parecieron más tibias.

Dorados y azules, ambos ojos intercambiaban miradas mientras que ninguno hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por mover los labios y ni formular frase alguna. Por mera intuición, los dos sabían que cualquier palabra arruinaría el momento y los volvería enemigos de nuevo. Pero el odio, además de la fuente de su relación, era el veneno del alma, y estaban a punto de tener una sobredosis mortal. Entonces, en un mudo pacto de mutuo acuerdo, Jack acercó su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza pudo apoyarse en el pecho de Pitch, que aún le sostenía la mano. Cuando lo soltó, fue solo para poder abrazarlo. Hundió su nariz filuda en los cabellos blancos del chico y respiró, tratando de descubrir a qué olía.

Si crees que la escarcha no tiene aroma, es porque nunca has estado tan cerca de Jack Frost.

Y si crees que los seres malvados no tienen corazón, entonces nunca has escuchado el latido de Pitch Black.


	5. Ojos dorados

El día siguiente estaba igual de congelado que siempre, las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo y una tormenta de nieve obligaba a todas las familias a permanecer encerradas en sus casas, disfrutando de la tibieza hogareña que les entregaban los simples placeres cotidianos. Un chocolate caliente con mucha azúcar para la princesa de la casa, una película de comedia romántica para su hermana mayor y sus padres haciendo cucharita en la cama, nada más, tan solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía del otro, evitando el frío. Todas esas pequeñas situaciones se repetían en todos los hogares de la ciudad, seguro más de alguna persona estaba agradecida de aquella tormenta que había llegado como un ángel a interrumpir la rutina diaria y permitirles rencontrarse son sus seres amados. Lo único que había faltado había sido la voz de un pequeño que repitiera con su voz infantil "¡Jack Frost! ¡Jack Frost hizo nevar para que papá volviera temprano a casa!" y que el padre en cuestión cerrara la puerta tras de sí, se sacudiera la nieve del abrigo, se quitara el sombrero, sonriera con la típica suavidad paternal que se utiliza en ese tipo de situaciones y respondiera "Jack Frost solo es una expresión" o alguna frase por el estilo.

¿Es que incluso ese derecho había perdido? Valía menos que una expresión. Valía menos que algo que no era real, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado al borde de un edificio alto (aunque no tan alto como para ser considerado un rascacielos) y con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Sus manos se movían al ritmo del viento y sus dedos cosquilleaban el aire, provocando una capa cada vez más gruesa de copos de nieve a su alrededor. Después de su "encuentro" con Pitch la noche anterior, Jack sentía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder pensar bien en este nuevo paso que habían dado en su relación. Por primera vez era como si de verdad no quisieran hacerse daño, y esto era muy importante. Vivían odiándose mutuamente y deseándole la muerte al otro pero conviviendo juntos a falta de cualquier otra compañía, aquello era lo normal. Siempre querían hacerse daño, pero el miedo a quedarse solos de verdad era más grande… o al menos eso era así hasta anoche. Era una sensación extraña no querer dañar a tu enemigo, era como una paradoja que le causaba malestar en el estómago, una especie de enamoramiento a la inversa. Ese sentimiento lo incomodaba infinitamente.

Empezó a sentir el peso de la nieve al caer sobre sus hombros y crear una manta de color blanco puro sobre su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, preocupándose de despejar su mente y concentrarse nada más en el reconfortante frío que lo rodeaba. La tormenta no había sido cosa suya, pero sí había ayudado a volverla épica y vaciar las calles. Si tenía suerte, incluso puede que apareciera en las noticias, incluso si tuviera más suerte, el edificio en el que estaba aparecería en las noticias. Todos lo estarían viendo a él, al responsable del nevazón, y al mismo tiempo no lo vería nadie. Casi podía saborear la ironía en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa le golpeara el rostro. Entonces, casi sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, cerró los ojos, estiró los brazos en forma de cruz y se dejó caer al vacío. Antes de chocar con el piso dio una voltereta y, apoyándose en la magia de su báculo, dejó que la corriente se lo llevara y empezó a volar por las calles vacías y los callejones oscuros del paisaje citadino. Había puntos en la ciudad en la que la tormenta era tan fuerte que no se veía más luz que el débil resplandor de los semáforos al cambiar de color. Abría los ojos, los cerraba, los abría, los cerraba, parpadeaba y los volvía a cerrar, y los abría de nuevo. No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo haciendo eso, dejándose llevar por la naturaleza, pero para cuando volvió a sentar cabeza se encontraba frente a una panadería. Apoyó los pies en el piso y se acercó al marco de la ventana, diciéndose a sí mismo que nadie lo mataría por echar un vistazo.

El panadero era un hombre gordo de cabello escaso y nariz rojiza, pero su sonrisa era tranquila y sus ojos reflejaban la concentración de sus manos al estirar la masa del pan. Las golosinas, pasteles y panecillos que se exhibían en las vitrinas lucían apetitosos y coloridos, bastaba con mirarlos para imaginarse el dulce aroma que emitirían. El panadero miró por la ventana y sorbió alguna especie de bebida caliente de una taza que tenía a mano. Jack podría haberse jugado la vida a que el buen hombre estaba bebiendo café, los adultos siempre estaban bebiendo café. Sus ojos azules entonces captaron algo que llamó su atención. Había un infante en el piso mordisqueando una galleta con glaseado rosa y chispas verdes, estaba usando tan solo una camiseta celeste bebé y pañales. Era tan pequeño que incluso era difícil determinar si era niño o niña. De cualquier manera, aquel humano diminuto siguió la dirección de la mirada de su padre y clavó sus ojos llenos de inocencia en los ojos llenos de frío de Jack Frost. Una sonrisa nació en las bocas de ambos. El panadero ya había vuelto a trabajar en su masa, pero el niño o niña seguía viendo por la ventana, su mirada estaba tan llena de luz que el guardián no se resistió y empezó a hacerle caretas a través del vidrio. Para su sorpresa, aquel ser diminuto, que perfectamente podría nunca jamás haber conocido, empezó a reírse y señalarlo con el dedo.

La sorpresa de Jack era auténtica, aquella risa lo había apuñalado en una herida que seguía abierta y sin embargo le hizo sentir más vivo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Fue en ese preciso instante que se dio cuenta que la luz que inundaba la panadería no era blanca o amarilla, sino que era dorada, tan dorada como la arena de Sandman. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo era capaz de canalizar todos esos recuerdos sin que le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser, sin desear poder cambiar el pasado ni poder renegar el futuro que le había sido asignado por el destino. Esta vez, el color dorado y el calor de la panadería, junto con la risa del niño en pañales en el piso, le habían reconfortado. Jack sonrió, sonrió como no había sonreído desde que todo se había ido a la mierda. La tormenta empezó a tomar un curso sobrenatural, los vientos creaban corrientes divertidas y los copos de nieve parecían bailar en el cielo que empezaba a clarear. Por instinto, Jack se volteó con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y esa sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

"¡Pitch! ¿¡Viste eso!? ¡El niño! ¡El niño podía ver…!" Pero estaba solo. No sabía por qué, pero lo primero que esperaba era poder encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que tanto detestaba. O mejor dicho, que tanto había dejado de detestar. Dejó de gritarle su felicidad a la nada y se quitó la capucha para poder rascarse la cabeza. Si alguien hubiera podido verle todo hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso, pero no pudo controlarse. Lo único que le hacía sentir bien era esa cercanía con el pasado, ese color dorado que invitaba a los mortales a soñar y que sin embargo solo él y sus amigos podían ver. Lo único que quedaba de ese recuerdo a lo que aún se podía aferrar en la actualidad eran los ojos dorados de Pitch. Eso, y su mano cálida y gris. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó ese último pensamiento de su mente. Miró por última vez a su pequeño nuevo amigo, le prometió que volvería a verlo y se alejó volando del lugar, perdiéndose entre la escarcha.

Desde una esquina oscura, un ente alto observaba la escena. Observó como el joven gritaba su nombre como si esperara que mágicamente él fuera a aparecer a su lado, pero decidió ignorarlo y no darle la satisfacción que llevaba siguiéndolo varias cuadras desde las sombras.

Pitch Black no pudo evitar preguntarse qué veía Jack Frost en esa luz dorada, tan estúpidamente brillante y feliz, que emanaba de la ventana semi congelada. Después de todo, sus ojos eran de exactamente el mismo color y jamás lo había mirado como veía lo que fuera que había allí dentro. Miraba por la ventana como si la solución a todos sus problemas estuviera allí, escondida en el brillo de las lámparas.

Por más que intentaba entenderlo, con comprendía por qué su compañero inmortal no podía verlo a los ojos desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior.


	6. Otra vez solo

Ese invierno fue crudo para todos en la ciudad, pero especialmente para Pitch Black. Las Pesadillas se salían de control debido a la confusión que estaba sintiendo, y eso lo irritaba y empeoraba los sueños de todos los que estuvieran cerca de él a niveles que él mismo desconocía capaces. Es que simplemente no entendía el comportamiento infantil de Jack, no era capaz de comprender cómo era que aquél estúpido chiquillo de cabellos blancos era capaz de molestarlo hasta el punto en el que perdía el control por sobre sus emociones, aunque jamás se atrevería siquiera a mostrar signos de debilidad frente a él. Si esto era una batalla de orgullo, entonces ambos perdían al anochecer cuando debían acostarse juntos y soportar la presencia del otro, incómodamente cerca, y la competencia se retomaba con el alba cuando Jack salía por la ventana con su báculo en mano, listo para ir en busca de nuevas aventuras. Muy, muy en el fondo de su ser, a Pitch le preocupaba lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

Todos los días Jack salía a ver al bebé regordete de la panadería y lo dejaba tan solo como estaba antes de conocerlo. Pitch daba vueltas por la ciudad, provocándole uno que otro malo sueño a quién hubiera decidido dormir la siesta de las tres de la tarde, preguntándose una y otra vez qué había hecho mal. La verdad era que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero insistía en mentirse a sí mismo y no aceptar que uno de sus mayores temores actuales se estaba haciendo realidad: Jack Frost, el guardián cuyo espíritu él logró romper y así unirlo a su lado, estaba recuperando la esperanza. Podía verlo en la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro cuando veía la luz dorada de la ventana de la tienda, y podía ver, en el reflejo de sus dientes blancos como la nieve, como él mismo estaba cada día más demacrado. Se había rebajado a espiar a su peor y único enemigo desde las sombras porque no soportaba la idea de quedarse sin él. No había nadie a quien culpar excepto al hijo del panadero. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Era en esos momentos, en esas pequeñas crisis existenciales, cuando Pitch más maldecía al Hombre de la Luna por el cruel destino que había sufrido. Él sabía mejor que nadie que no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando y que no era su culpa ser un monstruo. De hecho, debería estar orgulloso de él y de cómo se había desarrollado como el Rey de las Pesadillas, porque hacía un excelente trabajo. Cuando renació como Pitch Black, sin sus memorias y sin saber siquiera de dónde salió, hizo todo lo "humanamente" posible por tratar de entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que fue capaz de comprender tras descubrir sus poderes era que no estaba destinado a ser un héroe, y que la oscuridad sería su mejor amiga por un largo, largo tiempo. Había habido días en los que se preguntaba si acaso estaría muerto, vivo o ninguna de las dos. Ahora, en pleno siglo XXI, estaba convencido de que la respuesta era ninguna de las dos.

Harto de todo, decidió tomarse un día libre de todo. De su compañero y sus trucos invernales, de los humanos que vivían inocentemente en la ciudad, de todo. Se fundió con las sombras de los edificios y viajó por entre las calles, sin rumbo, hasta encontrarse con un lugar lo suficientemente apacible para él.

En una intersección en el barrio bajo de la ciudad, había un viejo edificio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, rodeado de pasto medio seco y plantas que parecían más muertas que vivas, aunque el triste panorama estaba semienterrado en nieve. Tenía un cartel que decía SE VENDE al frente, pero nadie había querido el terreno por la ubicación y por lo costoso que saldría demoler el edificio, ya que no tenía salvación alguna, y construir uno nuevo. Ni siquiera el mejor arquitecto, con el mejor equipo de constructores, hubiera podido hacer mucho por esa pobre mole de cemento y acero. Pitch entró por la puerta principal, observó el lugar y sonrió complacido. El edificio era un viejo centro comercial que había cerrado en la década de los ochenta por problemas económicos, y ahora era un santuario de la decadencia humana y lo sucio de sus necesidades comerciales. Las escaleras eléctricas habían sido tomadas por enredaderas que subían rebeldes a través de los agujeros del suelo, había pozas y musgo por doquier, el olor a humedad era casi insoportable y las ventanas que no estaban rotas estaban tan sucias que casi no dejaban pasar la luz del sol. En lugar de simples bancas, había sillones roídos y cuyo cuero se había podrido hace mucho tiempo. A Pitch le recordó bastante a la casa en la que él y Jack estaban alojando, y decidió que no podía volver a ese lugar. Aquí estaba bastante más cómodo, solo.

Caminó con cuidado de no caer en alguna de las pozas congeladas o de tropezar con alguna de las baldosas rotas del suelo, hasta la gran fuente que había en medio de todo, rodeada de dos pares de escaleras. En su época dorada, esa fuente probablemente había brindado un buen espectáculo a los compradores ocasionales y seguro recibió una que otra moneda de algún niño con ganas de que sus deseos se hicieran realidad, refugiándose en la creencia de que las fuentes mágicas existían. Ahora que estaba seca y llena de manchas, Pitch la rellenó con la misma arena negra que creaba sus pesadillas y la moldeó hasta crear el sillón perfecto, lo suficientemente largo como para que su largo cuerpo entrara sin que los pies le quedaran colgando para afuera y tan tenebrosamente bello como él deseaba. Se tendió, apoyó el brazo derecho en la espalda del sillón y dejó su cabeza reposar en la almohada. Para ser un montón de arena mágica, era bastante cómodo.

Pero sus pensamientos no se acallaban ni siquiera con la paz que había encontrado en aquel extraño lugar. Su mente divagó hasta el recuerdo de la noche en la que Jack y él se habían despertado y quedado mirándose a los ojos, los suyos tan azules y brillantes. También se habían tomado de las manos, rememoró. Aún no entendía por qué habían hecho eso, pero, en el momento, les pareció de lo más lógico… o más bien fue todo lo contrario. Se olvidaron por completo de cualquier pensamiento lógico, de que se odiaban a muerte, y se quedaron con los dedos entrelazados y la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro, el azul y el dorado encontrándose en medio de la fría noche. Pitch estaba tan seguro de que a partir de esa noche, de ese momento en el que por fin pudieron ver de verdad al otro, las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos dos, pero se había equivocado. Jack estaba cambiando, estaba superando todo lo que había hecho y avanzaba hacia un futuro brillante. Él se limitaba a hundirse más y más en la oscuridad, dejando que absorbiera lo poco que quedaba de él que aún no había reclamado como suya.

Pero si de verdad Jack Frost iba a dejarlo, si de verdad había alcanzado ese punto de su inmortalidad, ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué no lo encaraba? ¿¡Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos como había hecho aquella noche!? Todo eso era lo que confundía a Pitch. ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo? No soportaba armar tantos castillos en el aire. Cerró los ojos, masajeó su frente con la yema de los dedos de su mano izquierda y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se volteó y se sumergió en un profundo descanso sin sueños ni pesadillas, olvidándose de todo por un par de horas.

"…"

"¡…!"

"¡…itch!"

"¡PITCH!"

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, sorprendido tanto por los gritos como por la bola de nieve que le había llegado a la cara. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, pero la poca luz que llegaba a través de las ventanas había desaparecido. No se necesitaban más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que era bien entrada la noche.

Jack Frost lo miraba desde las escaleras eléctricas. Congeló la barandilla y se deslizó por ahí, saltó en el momento preciso y acabó al lado suyo y de su trono de arena. Pitch se limpió la nieve de su cara y miró fijamente a su visita, para ver si acaso era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Para su más absoluta sorpresa, Los ojos de Jack le sonrieron de vuelta.

"¿Por qué tan callado? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Se burló Jack de él. Estaba de un buen humor bastante inusual.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" Preguntó, su voz cargada de un amargo sarcasmo. Jack le sonrió, burlón.

"Oh, nada, tan solo me dio la impresión de que querrías ver lo que puede hacer la hija del panadero."

"Creí que la criatura era un niño."

"Oye, ¿cómo sabías que…?"

"Jack, no soy tan sencillo de engañar como tú piensas." Se dio vuelta en su sillón y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se vaya. "Y créeme, nada me puede interesar menos que tus aventuras infantiles. La niña te olvidará en un par de años, después de todo."

Pero no pudo bajar su brazo y volver a descansar. Jack había tomado su mano y entrelazado sus dedos fríos con los suyos grises. Sus ojos azules ahora no solo le sonreían, sino que lo invitaban de corazón a ver lo que fuera que quería mostrarle. Los ojos dorados de Pitch se llenaron del brillo de la sorpresa.

"Vamos." Volvió a invitarlo Jack.

Lo último que supo fue que estaba flotando en el viento, con Jack Frost aun tomándole la mano y arrastrándolo consigo en medio del cielo nocturno.


End file.
